If I Love You
by darrechri
Summary: Bad teacher Blaine and student Kurt. One-shot. Smut warning.


I was reading a lot of bottom Blaine lately and wanted to read bottom Kurt.

So I've decided to write one instead of reading.

I didn't ask for a beta, so forgive me if there are any mistakes.  
>This is one-shot. Maybe. If people like it, I might write more ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If I Love You<strong>

The door was locked. The blind was shut. Students' cheerful voices from practicing football were heard from the slightly opened window.

The sun was sinking, a cool, evening breeze was coming into the music teacher's office.

The music teacher, who was now putting his hands on the pale-skinned student's hip bones, digging his fingers there, thrusting himself into the student's perfect ass.

"Mr. Anderson..."

The student breathed out the teacher's name who bent him over the desk and was fucking him hard from behind last 5 minutes.

"What, Kurt?"

The teacher slowed his pace down on purpose and asked him, nibbling Kurt's ear.

"I... I want to cum. I'm... I'm so close. Please...," Kurt said between the teacher's thrusts, closing his eyes shut.

"Hold on," The teacher pushed himself into Kurt's ass couple more times before pulling out, flipping Kurt's body and picked him up to put him on his desk. Then he laid him down on the surface of the desk, peeling his jeans off from the legs and opened his legs widely. Kurt propped up on his elbows and watched the teacher entering him again. In one swift move, without warning.

Kurt cried out for the fullness inside and threw his head back. The teacher pulled his thighs closer, burying himself deeper and continued to fuck him. Kurt's ass was in the air, off the desk while the teacher fucked him even harder than he did before. The desk moved, making noises by the teacher's violent thrusts.

They didn't take clothes off completely. The teacher's blue tie was loosened but only first few top buttons were undone. His gray dress pants were pooled around his ankles.

Kurt's shirt was completely open, only hanging around his elbows.

As the teacher's thrusts became faster and faster, Kurt moaned loudly.

Suddenly the teacher's hand grabbed Kurt's cock and started stroking in unison with their bodies' movement.

A minute later, the teacher released his seeds into the condom, smashing his lips on Kurt's. When the teacher's tongue caught Kurt's, the student spilled all over the teacher's hand.

They continued the kiss for a while and the teacher pulled back as his breathing became normal. He threw the used condom in a bin and quickly wiped his hand and Kurt's body with some tissue, and got dressed, fixing his tie too.

While Kurt was getting dressed, the teacher went towards the window and lit his cigaret.

"You're not supposed to smoke on the school property, Mr. Anderson," Kurt glanced over at his teacher blowing the smoke outside from the crack of the window.

"...Go home, Kid," the teacher said without looking at him.

"I don't want you to get caught and be in trouble," Kurt said. Now he was dressed up perfectly just like he entered this office earlier.

"I don't care. I don't care about this school, or teaching, even. This is not what I wanted to do anyway," The teacher leant against the wall and spoke with no expressions on his face.

"I care," Kurt looked up and his blue eyes were met with the teacher's honey-colored ones. "I like you. I don't want you to get in any troubles and get fired or something."

"I won't," the teacher scoffed.

"Just... Stay out of trouble. Please."

"You sounds more like a teacher than me. You should become a teacher one day," The teacher laughed.

"Maybe," Kurt smirked.

As Kurt turned around and headed to the door, the teacher called him out and stopped him. "Kurt?" He walked to him and when Kurt turned around, the teacher grabbed the teen's chin with his fingers and kissed him roughly. "Come here again tomorrow, at the same time?"

"Sure, Mr. Anderson," Kurt smiled against his teacher's lips and exited the room, saying goodbye.

The teacher shook his head, but couldn't help think about the beautiful student.

End.


End file.
